


多米诺

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	多米诺

见鬼，今天这种天气下空调怎么能故障。

李知勋气愤地把遥控器扔回到床上，跳下塑料凳在书桌上找到手机给空调维修部打了个电话。

接线员是一位声音温柔的男性，得知他空调故障的当下还配合地惊呼一声，连忙着急地表示这边一定会尽快派出技术娴熟的维修人员上门修理，请他起码今天要在家中等候。

既然如此，那为了空调能修好他今天怎么样都要忍住不外出蹭空调，不过满身的燥热汗水就只能靠缓下来的冷水澡和最大档的风扇解决。

算了算了不管了。洗过澡的李知勋赤身裸体站在衣柜前，随手扒出来一套背心短裤就往身上套，随后立刻马不停蹄地飞奔到客厅打开风扇吹走已经堆积起来的热意。

但即便已经是这么热的天气，只剩下这把风扇在他面前呼呼地吹着，李知勋还是不免眼皮打架，无缘无故地萌生出睡意来。

果然还是少熬点夜吧，起码在没有与其他人上床的夜晚也该早点睡，当然如果有令人满意的性爱的话一切都另说。

无论是被热气还是被起不了多大作用的风扇所影响，总之他现在已经是昏昏沉沉马上就要睡去，就是在这时，大门的门铃被摁响，多少把他睡意所击跑，但脑袋还没有清醒，骂完两句还会有谁这个时候上门才后知后觉反应过来是来维修空调的工作人员。

“啊！请等一下！”他着急地连拖鞋都差点来不及套上，磕磕碰碰跑到大门前一手掀开猫眼上的遮挡往外看一手摁下停止响铃的按钮。过道的灯光亮度不足，只能让李知勋看到对方身上的制服颜色和勉强认出来的标识。

他这才打开门来，与门外的人对上眼。

“您好，”对方声音低沉，表情也十足的冷淡，“请问是您打电话报修空调吗？”

“啊，对。”李知勋开口才发现自己喉咙有点干，不自然地咳嗽几声，“是房间里的空调。”

他难得在别人面前露出窘迫，尽管已经想尽力压下还是在领路走进房间的时候变得手脚僵硬不协调。不可否认他就是个颜控，在开门看到对方的一刻就已经被击中，更别说眼看对方在踩上塑料凳时的大腿肌肉和抬手时的手臂线条，旁边还有一张正适合的床，怎么不让他脑袋发昏。

“那是制冷不行还是连开都开不了呢？”

全圆佑摁了摁隔壁的插头，确保不是因为没插上电这种无语的理由而把人找上门维修，他扭头看到被扔到床上的遥控器，“你先把遥控器递我一下。”

李知勋闻言乖乖跪到床上，伸长手臂去够刚才被他扔得远远的遥控器，回来的时候却一不小心踉跄了一下，幸好及时用手撑了一下才免于倒床的尴尬。

是磕到了吗？不过与其想自己刚才有没有磕到，把手上遥控器给人家终止他这场尴尬的独角戏更是当务之急。“是开都开不了呢。”

他是粉色的。哦他是说，在低头接过递来的遥控器的时候，能看到他的指甲盖是粉色的。很漂亮，配上原本就白皙的皮肤，相得益彰。

他收起不自觉黏在李知勋胸口大片裸露肌肤的视线，摁下开关，果然如李知勋所说连开都是问题。“可能要拆开里面看一下。”他正准备下来打开自己的工具箱，李知勋就先一步殷勤地帮他把箱子抱起来，急着说要帮他。

李知勋两条莲藕似的白胳膊搂着他黄色的工具箱，从底下抬头，眼巴巴地看着全圆佑，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

全圆佑暗自捏紧手里的遥控器，语气却云淡风轻，“您放着就好了，我自己就可以。”

大抵只是因为对方能救他于这炎热之中，所以他才会这么主动和殷勤。李知勋飞快帮自己找好借口，心安理得地把工具箱交给全圆佑，随后便走出了房间。

全圆佑有些不明所以，但也接回自己的箱子，蹲着放回地上，打开盖子找东西。

只是在这安静之中总有些什么被打破。

全圆佑依稀听到了一阵阵的，不同寻常的振动声。

好像是来自柜子底下。

明明只是一点点的声音，却在全圆佑耳中被清晰地放大，让他不得不好奇地去看是什么，扰得他难受。

但这着实是没有想到的意外之喜。全圆佑安静看着自己手中刚被他从柜子底下找出来的跳蛋。

如果只是去倒水的话怎么去了这么久。

“啊谢谢。”全圆佑礼貌地笑笑，“您先放一边吧，等我修完再喝。”

也不知道是错觉还是真有其事，李知勋总觉得他这出去又回来的一趟，全圆佑的态度明显温和了许多，虽然也在客套，但总像是冰面被破开一道口露出了里面的湖水。甚至会主动提起话题。

“最近没有空调很难熬吧。”他掀起空调盖，用螺丝刀拧开内部结构的盖子，看似漫不经心，只是随口一问。

“太热了这日子简直不是人过的。”说到这里李知勋还顺带拉拉本来就宽松的领子透风，“所以没有空调不行啊。”

“那就去朋友家住一住嘛。”

李知勋被朋友家这三个字炸到，内心嘀咕都是炮友去了指不定就出不来了，“哎呀何必麻烦人家呢。”

“那去女朋友家，或者，”全圆佑转过来淡淡一笑，好像说出这种爆炸性语句的人根本不是他似的，“男朋友也可以啊。”

李知勋被盯得心里一紧，下意识就心虚地移开眼，“这个我都没有啦，哈哈。”他有点心急地想掩饰自己的尴尬，用手擦去脸上因为闷热而重新冒出来的汗，到这时才发现房间里是有多么的热。不仅是他，连全圆佑的脸上也冒出些许细汗。“我去给你搬风扇吧，太热了！”

“呵。”全圆佑低头，意味深长地轻笑一声。

那把风扇搬过来有什么用呢，热是热啊，风扇搬进来插头都来不及插上插座，李知勋刚一放下还一头雾水发现全圆佑的失踪，不明所以却又莫名起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

于是下一秒就被躲在门后的人从背后抱住。

该死，就那么明显吗。李知勋双手抓紧全圆佑身上的制服，不自觉地踮起脚尖与他接吻，亲得水声滋滋作响，既迫切又色情的很。

他被亲得泪眼汪汪，手里还被塞了一个本不该出现在对方手上的小玩具，那人还在他耳边调笑，“客人，请问这个也要修吗？”

“你……你是从哪里找到的！怎么可以翻我的东西……呜……”李知勋还想据理力争，控诉全圆佑居然私自翻找他的东西，立刻就被那双不属于他的大手沿着背心挖空钻进去捏住他乳尖的动作所堪堪打住，嘴上的声音也变得颤抖。

“啊，原来喜欢被捏乳头。”全圆佑恍然大悟，挑起他的下巴，亲昵地捏捏他的脸蛋，“但是我没有乱翻哦，是你开了开关又把它扔到柜子底下，才被我听到的。”

开了开关……开了开关！他就说刚才从床上扒遥控器站直的时候手肘像是磕到了什么东西，原来是玩具的遥控，掩在被子里被他一肘子压得开了。

简直是无巧不成书。

眼看李知勋的表情从惊讶到醒悟再到懊恼，全圆佑上面眼睛看戏，手上也没闲着，直接一拉就把他的裤子和内裤脱了，果不其然已经半硬了，悄悄地翘了起来。“硬了怎么不说？是接吻硬的，还是自己光想着就硬了？”

李知勋险些因为全圆佑帮他手淫而爽得哭出来，现在还要被迫听这些下流话，虽然羞耻，但的的确确又因为这些话惹得浑身发烫，不自觉自己抽动腰间，把勃起的性器往对方手里蹭。“硬了……总之就是硬了，你怎么管这么多。”

“呵。”全圆佑又笑了一声，伏在李知勋耳边对他低语，“那叫你什么好，宝贝可以吗？宝贝好软……身子好软，嘴唇好软，胸前也好软，但是呢，”他手指轻轻扫过李知勋的铃口，惹得他一阵颤抖，“下面是硬的。”

李知勋完全瘫倒在全圆佑身上，喘着粗气看着自己的性器被握在别人手里上下撸动。

“不过有一点你说对了，我还真的翻了一下你的抽屉。”全圆佑得意洋洋地从口袋里掏出李知勋放在床头柜的润滑，挤得手上湿漉漉，然后毫不犹豫地掰开他的臀瓣挤进后穴。

被闯入的不适感让李知勋忍不住呻吟一声，即便已经习惯了性爱，但每次隔着数日的重新扩张总是让他倍感不舒服，幸好全圆佑的耐心也一大箩筐，边说下流话边给他继续做扩张。

“但是玩具哪有人好呢，冷冰冰的。”他夺过李知勋还虚虚握在手上的小玩具扔到一旁，“而且玩具只能你自己动，和别人做的话，虽然主动权可能在别人手上，但是更爽啊。”

他说完最后这句的同时，终于也露出自己完全勃起的性器，顶着李知勋的后穴抵了进去。

“太、太大了……”

“谢谢夸奖。”他几乎全数插进了李知勋里面，被温软紧致肠肉包裹下爽得心情大好，偏过头又去亲他的脸颊和脖子，“你也很紧。”

“这算是什么夸奖……啊！”李知勋转眼被抱着到了自己的床上，正要回头说些什么，本来还塞在后穴安分的人突然发作，摁着他的腰开始抽插。

又快又狠几乎让他疯狂，只得被操得一颠一颠的，连呻吟和求饶都是一颠一颠的。

BONUS

“哥，昨天我经过你们维修部，那个新来的帅哥是谁啊。”

“帅哥，哪个？”

“就是那个很高很瘦的，戴着眼镜那个。”

“哦，你说圆佑啊。”

“圆佑？哥你说我怎么才能把他钓到家里来？”

“……那你干脆把空调弄坏，我想办法让他上门帮你修空调好不好？”

“那说好了哦，一言为定！”

“……”


End file.
